The MIA Avengers
by RogerJaSm
Summary: An Iron Widow Fanfic. Takes place after the events of (Civil-War) What happens when everyone has abandoned Tony, but Natasha comes back into his life. What happens next is up to them.
1. Startling Revelations

**The MIA Avengers**

Tony woke up in a fit of utter panic, gasping for air. Not knowing where he was. The room was coated in complete darkness; the only visible light was the silver strands of moonlight, coming through the floor to ceiling windows. He wasn't a stranger to nightmares; however this one seemed to irk him more than usual. He dragged himself out of bed, pulling on a black shirt before heading for the common area. Where the kitchen was located. When he reached the floor however he was surprised to see Natasha there, standing in front of the coffee machine. He stood in the doorway, still having trouble overcoming his initial shock. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, sure they lived together in Avengers tower but this… this seemed different. She was wearing a light green silk pyjama set; the top half only covering her enough so that when she was standing you couldn't see her milky coloured skin. He couldn't deny that seeing her like this made him feel slightly light headed. After a few more minutes, just standing admiring her, he cleared his throat with a deep cough, saying.

"Couldn't sleep?" Natasha paused for all of a second hearing the smooth yet husky voice of the playboy.

"No… nightmares." She said, turning to look at him. A small smirk appeared on her face as she took a sip of her black coffee. They looked at each other for a brief moment before Tony said.

"Is there any left?" He walked over and stood beside her, taking up her previous position at the coffee machine. She nodded at him before taking another sip of her drink. They stayed in silence for a while before Tony managed to say.

"W… When did your nightmares start?" He didn't really know where the question came from; let alone how he was able to say it. He had always been sure of himself, even towards Natasha. But now… he felt nervous, seeing her like this did something to him.

"When I was a child I guess… when did yours start?" She asked looking up at him. He was standing next to her taking small sips of his coffee.

"…After this." He tapped his chest where the Arc reactor used to be. However his nightmares recently hadn't been about Afghanistan… they had been about something completely different. But he wasn't willing to tell her that, not yet.

"May I… see the scar?" She couldn't believe what she was saying. Maybe it was because she was tired, maybe it was because she was actually curious or maybe… maybe it was because she felt something for him.

"So polite." He said with a small grin, pulling up his shirt. Revealing a perfectly round scar, no one had seen this since the reactor had been removed. However he knew that Natasha wouldn't do anything to harm him. He may still not have fully forgiven her, but still he trusted her. He may not know why but looking at her now as she delicately runs her finger along the scar. Made him realise that he's always trusted her. A few minutes later she looked up at him, green eyes meeting brown. She made no move to pull away and neither did he; they stood there looking at each other like two idiots in love. Tony had always been attracted to her, he always would be. It was then he decided that whatever the repercussions would be whatever would happen after this he would face it head on. He leaned down and nervously yet delicately placed his lips on hers. Her eyes began to widen for all of a second before she started responding to him. She pushed herself against him; her hand still firmly placed on his chest the other one making its way up into his hair. They stayed like this in each other's embrace for a few minutes before breathlessly yet reluctantly pulling their lips away from each other. Their foreheads stayed firmly planted against one another however. They smirked at each other, recognition slowly dawning on their faces.

"I… I should go to the lab." Tony said nervously. He wanted her he had always wanted her but… he knew that's not what she needed right now, she needed a friend. And he was willing to do that for her.

"O… Ok" She replied, the smile slowly draining from her face. They both reluctantly pulled away from each other, Tony coughing lightly before picking up his coffee and heading out of the room. Natasha sighed to herself before picking up her own coffee, also heading out of the kitchen.

 **Meanwhile in an undisclosed location**

"I'm sure she's fine." Steve said reassuringly placing a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"I know, I know it's just… What if Stark did something to her?" Steve couldn't deny that, that wasn't an unlikely possibility.

"She's a survivor you know that more than anyone, and if Tony has done anything to her… we'll get her back." Clint let out a long sigh before nodding in agreement.

"What are you two talking about?" Wanda said as she entered the room a few minutes later.

"Nat." Clint replied flatly as he stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"…I'm sure we will here from her soon." Wanda had always been slightly terrified of the spy. She may not admit it, but she didn't just show Natasha her fear to help Ultron. If she was truthful… she was jealous of her. Wanda knew it was childish, but hearing how some of the agents at HYDRA and SHIELD went on about her, it made her feel a twinge of jealousy. How they talked about her incredibly seductive charm and beauty. Let alone her equally impressive skill.

"I…" Clint was about to say something when his phone began to vibrate. He looked at it for a brief moment before rushing over to it picking it up almost instantly.

"Hello?"

"Agent Barton." It was FRIDAY, Starks AI. Clint's eyes began to widen hearing who it was. He took the phone away from his ear briefly, saying.

"It's FRIDAY." Only Sam and Wanda's eyes seemed to widen, while Steve let out a slight sigh saying.

"Put it on speaker." A few minutes later they could all hear the slight hum coming from the phone.

"Hello FRIDAY."

"…Captain Rogers."

"What do you want?" Steve asked, as he let out a long sigh.

"Mr Stark would like me to give you a warning." Everyone looked at the small black cell, slightly surprised hearing the AI say that.

"I have currently been concealing your location from unwanted parties, however I fear that the place in which you are situated in currently is no longer safe."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked questioningly. She would never forgive Stark for what he has done let alone trust him. However she is even more suspicious of his AI, after all he created it.

"Ross managed to track you using satellite data; I did my best to hide it from him however he was very persistent. He used a satellite which had no ties to any official government body, and I wasn't aware of this until he told Boss that he knows your current location and was going to get you with or without his help." Steve looked up at the others after hearing FRIDAY say that. They all had various looks of shock and anger on their faces.

"How long do we have?" Steve asked hastily.

"10 minutes Captain."

"Everyone pack we are leaving." All of them looked at each other for a brief moment, before nodding and heading off into the different bedrooms, collecting what valuables they had taken with them. Before Steve could walk of and gather his things also, he heard FRIDAY speak up again.

"Captain Rogers."

"Yes FRIDAY?" Steve said, concealing his anger from hearing Ross knows their current location.

"Could you tell Agent Barton that Laura has discovered that she is pregnant." FRIDAY then disconnected the call. Steve stood there just staring at the cell, the initial shock beginning to hit him. If Clint found out about this he knew that he would want to go back and see her. If he did that Steve also knew that Ross would use that opportunity to capture him. He let out a long sigh before grabbing his backpack of the settee and placing the items in which he would need inside. Mulling over what sort of action he should take. A few minutes later they all came back into the living room, with their respective items.

"Ready?" Steve asked not being able to make eye-contact with Clint. They all nodded before heading out of the apartment and towards a concealed car. It wasn't until they were driving away from their old location that Steve decided that it was best that he didn't tell Clint about Laura.

 **Note**

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I did originally upload another first chapter, however after rereading I'm not very happy with it so decided to make this the first chapter instead. I'm really enjoying writing this story so far, there Is still a lot to come. If you have any thoughts or ideas please leave them in the form of a review, I always love reading them positive or not.


	2. Prior Warnings

**The MIA Avengers C2**

It's been a day since Tony and Natasha shared that heated moment of bliss in the kitchen. However she has been keeping her distance from him ever since. He wouldn't admit it… not yet, that it hurt that she had been doing this. And now that she was acting cold and distant he knew that she was trying to put distance between them, in fear of what may happen if she lets them get to close. Thoughts similar to this have been racing through Tony's head ever since, making him incapable of being able to focus on anything. However he asked her to come to him. He was in his lab when he heard the beeping of the control panel and glass door slide open. He glanced up from what he was working on briefly to see Natasha. He took a deep breath before looking back down at what he was working on.

"FRIDAY said that you wanted to tell me something." Natasha said once she was standing next to him. He was able to smell the slight aroma of her perfume and lavender infused shampoo. The smells over loaded his sense for a brief moment, taking a deep breath Tony looked back up at her.

"You may want to take a seat." He said with a slightly concerned tone. A few minutes later Natasha had pulled up a chair next to Tony, sitting down. After he was sure that he had her full attention he turned to face her, leaning forward in the process.

"I wanted to give you a warning before Clint inevitably told you." Natasha raised her eyebrow questioningly after hearing Tony say that.

"FRIDAY has been concealing the… others movements so that Ross was incapable of tracking them, however she recently intercepted a text message that was sent from Laura to Clint. She managed to stop the message from being received before Ross could find out, however it's the content of the message that has me worried." Tony took a deep breath before continuing with what he was going to saying.

"Laura is pregnant." He said flatly. Natasha's eyes widened after hearing those words leave Tony's slightly parted lips, it wasn't until she had processed the news for a few minutes, before she responded by saying.

"We have to tell Clint."

"FRIDAY has already contacted them; she also notified them of Ross knowing their current location." Tony rubbed his temple before letting out a slight sigh. He could already feel the headache forming from this news.

"Do you know where they are now?"

"Unfortunately no, FRIDAY has been unable to locate them after they moved… which hopefully means that Ross has also been unable of find them." After he had finished speaking, Tony took another deep breath, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling. After noticing his clear distress with the situation Natasha stood up removing what little space there was between them, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will find them." Tony nodded in agreement before nervously placing his hand over hers, looking back down and smiling warmly at her. Before he knew what was happening Natasha had leaned in and kissed him. Tony hesitated for all of a second before beginning to deepen the kiss. Tony had pulled Natasha down onto his lap, which he was surprised she tolerated with a small murmured laugh. They stayed like this embracing each other, before FRIDAY spoke up.

"…Sorry for interrupting but Vision said that there was something he wanted to show you Boss." Once she had finished speaking Tony reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I should go see what Vis wants." Natasha smiled lightly before placing one last kiss on his lips and pulling herself up and out of his lap. Before Natasha had completely exited the lab she spoke up saying.

"We'll resume this later." A flare of warmouth spread throughout Tony's body hearing her say that. He sighed contentedly before smiling to himself; maybe like him… she did want to be more than just friends. He thought before getting up and heading out of the room also.

 **Meanwhile in a undisclosed location**

"Still no news from Nat?" Steve asked worriedly. He knew that she could take care of herself, but even he had to admit that he had become slightly on edge, knowing what Tony was like and what he may have done to her.

"No… I don't really know what to think right now." Clint said exasperated. The news from FRIDAY, about Ross knowing their location sort of had Clint doubting everything. He trusted Natasha with his life and would never have doubted her for betraying them. But if he was being honest he didn't trust some of the people he was and had been on the run with. He knew Wanda wouldn't have done anything to intentionally hurt any of them (and he sort of felt protective of her, in a fathering sort of sense) but Scott and Sam were big unknowns to him.

"Don't tell me you two are worrying about Natasha again." Sam said as he tiredly entered the room, stifling a yawn. Clint couldn't help but look at the man with narrowed eyes. Yes Sam was definitely an unknown for him.

"It's not just that Sam, I'm also worried… especially with what Tony is like." Steve said, equally tired. He and Clint hadn't slept for the last day, both worrying about the situation they were in. There had been something worrying Clint more than usual however, especially after Natasha's sudden disappearance. Clint didn't like to think about Laura and the kids, it made him wonder if he had chosen the right side, but recently it was all he seemed to think about. Maybe Natasha had the right idea Clint thought. If he was honest the only reason he had agreed with Steve was because he like Natasha didn't agree with a lot of what the government proclaimed. He took a long sigh contemplating what to do next, before abruptly picking up his black cell and putting the battery back inside of it. A few minutes later he had punched in a number and was waiting for it to connect.

"Clint… Who are you calling?" Steve asked warily.

"FRIDAY." He responded flatly, Steve's eyes widened along with Sam's.

"C…" Before Steve could finish however, the call connected.

"Can I help you Agent Barton?" FRIDAY asked in her normally neutral sounding tone.

"I would like to speak with Tony." There was a long pause as Sam and Steve looked at each other, before FRIDAY replied.

"…I am putting you through to Boss now." Before the call had been patched through to Tony, Clint stood up and walked into the restroom, locking the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, nervousness clearly dripping from his voice. Steve took a long sigh before saying.

"It's a long story."

 **Meanwhile at Stark compound**

Tony was in a meeting with Vision when FRIDAY had alerted him of Clint's phone call. He pardoned himself apologetically, to take the call in his lab. He asked FRIDAY to notify Natasha of the current situation, wanting to know if she would like to join him. A few minutes later they were both in his lab, waiting for FRIDAY to patch the call through.

"Clint you idiot." Natasha said a mild fondness in her tone. However it was overwhelmed with anger.

"Nat W… What are you doing there?" Clint said surprise clear in his voice.

"I've been here ever since I left." She said flatly crossing her arms in the process.

"As much as I would like to hear the two of you squabble, I believe there was a point in Clint's phone call." Tony cut in bluntly.

"Right." Clint said, letting out an awkward cough.

"I… I was originally calling to see if you knew where Natasha was, however that question seems to be fairly moot now… That wasn't the only reason I was calling though, I… I wanted to ask you if… you could get me a pardon to see my family." Clint winced internally after he had finished speaking. What was he thinking asking Tony to help him? After all he had done for them. He may still be annoyed with the man but he understood everything he had done for them. Tony took a long sigh, feeling Natasha's piercing green eyes gaging his reaction.

"I… It won't be easy but I can talk to the UN, I would have had to at some point anyway to get Natasha's pardon." Her eyes widened slightly after hearing Tony say that. Get her a pardon? He hadn't even broached the idea with her yet. She knew that she would have to sign the Accords at some point, which she was perfectly okay with, but a pardon was a completely different story. It would mean that the UN would overlook her acts at the airport, letting Steve and Bucky go. There was a long moment of silence between them all before Clint spoke up again.

"T… Thank you, Tony."

"You're a good man Clint… You may have taken Steve's side but I don't hold it against you, I just hope that maybe at some point you would consider reading the Accords yourself." Natasha smiled fondly to herself. This was the true Tony, the one that would look past someone's actions and see the good in them. When she had been tasked to write a report on him by Fury years ago she would never have thought the man capable of this sort of empathy. But know… she started to see the real him, the slightly broken but still resilient and brilliant man.

"Well I should be going, no time like the present… I will leave the two of you to talk I'm sure that there is a lot for you to discuss… and congratulations Clint."

"T… What do you mean congratulations?" Clint asked while furrowing his brow. There was a long pause as Tony and Natasha shared a hesitant yet knowing look.

"Y… FRIDAY didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tony sighed loudly, before muting the call briefly, so only they could hear Clint.

"Fry, did you tell Clint Laura is pregnant?"

"No Boss, I told Captain Rogers." Natasha and Tony froze after hearing those words reverberate throughout the room.

"Unmute." Tony said coldly, FRIDAY immediately complied.

"Clint… Maybe you should ask Steve."

"…Ask him about what?" He said questioningly. Tony let out a long sigh before continuing.

"It has something to do with Laura." He then disconnected the call leaving a very confused Clint on the other end.

"…We should have told him." Natasha said, however her tone was more sombre than accusing. Tony had sat down by now and was staring down at the floor.

"I know, I know." He said finally, leaning forward.

"Why wouldn't Steve have told him?" Natasha was sitting in a chair next to Tony now. She had placed a hand on his back, rubbing reassuring circles with her hand.

"I don't know… I'm not going to pretend I do." He said finally while looking up at Natasha, he smiled at her warmly before taking her other hand in his. Bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of her palm softly.

"If you want you can go and see Laura." He said while letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Natasha felt a warmth ping through her heart momentarily, not taking questioning it… not yet. She smiled lightly at him before leaning in and placing her lips on his, moving her hand from his back and up into his hair. He let out a small grunt when she scratched the top of his scalp lightly. She smirked lightly at that against his lips. A few minutes later she pulled away reluctantly, leaving her hand in his hair however.

"I'm not leaving you." Tony couldn't help but smile fondly at her hearing those words leave Natasha's lips. Before she was able to say anything more Tony had placed his lips on hers again, making her lose what train of thought she had left. Maybe something more than just friendship could work.

 **Note**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Sorry for the delay, I'm planning on taking my time with this story however, I want to end up with something I'm genuinely pleased with. I apologize in advance if the next chapter takes a little longer.


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

The hiatus is still firmly in place unfortunately, i havent really had motivation to continue this and any other storys i have uploaded here. However i am still planning to eventually come back to this story and any others, i already have been considering re-writes for some storys. I am still writing fanfiction however, most of the storys i am currently writing will eventibally be uploaded to AO3. If you would like to read any of my future works there is a very high chance they will be found there, however these storys will stay here as being representations of my first works. I may eventually uploaded them to AO3 when i eventually get around to finishing them but at the moment i have no plans of taking that course of action.  
If you want to find updates about any of these story's or projects i am working on, you can find me on twitter RogerJaSm.


End file.
